piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FlamingShipwreck/The Flaming Shipwreck
Well, Basically, this is the Ship I meant by the Flaming Shipwreck. I DON'T WANT NOTES SAYING THAT "OH, IT'S SO SIMILAR TO POTC 2 AND 3" BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE STORY FROM! '''Also, the parts might not make sense because I did this long before i knew what OST was. I worked 4 months. Hope you enjoy. The Flaming Shipwreck: the HMS Incinerator ''The Flaming Shipwreck: The Incinerator'' ''Introduction'' Aye! The Unsinkable! She sunk over 100 ships, but never got sunk herself. Captain Barbossa The Flaming Shipwreck (the Shipwreck), ''originally known as ''''the HMS Incinerator','' is a powerful ship of the Caribbean seas. The ship was under the command of Captain Mastel Negro, which literally means “Black Mast”, before it got taken over. The ship is well armed with sails, making it a fast ship. She carries 106 guns and a crew of 450 men, a mix of 200 normal pirates and 200 soldiers who quit working for the king. The ship is longer than the pearl and Dutchman and most other ships by a few meters on each end, with its total length being 235 feet (71.5 meters), which makes not much of a difference, since weapons and sails are what count more. ' {C} 'History ''' "A fine ship….any man’s desire." William Turner to Jack Sparrow The Incinerator was actually Acollia’s ship, or should I say Admiral Acollia. Negro and Acollia were both promoted to admiral, and they each got a first rate. Acollia was offered the Shipwreck, but decided to give it to Negro, since he served in the Navy longer than him. That night, Acollia was in the captain’s cabins, studying a map when suddenly there was a loud bump. He rushed out, but couldn’t see what had caused it. Instead, he saw the bow of the ship slowing doing down and his lookouts dead. He summoned his men to run out the guns, but then, another cannonball struck and hit the foremast, toppling it down and breaking the bow off. Acollia sent a distress signal. Suddenly, the'' Shipwreck'' came out of nowhere and fired a full broadside. Everyone on Acollia’s ship started firing their guns, but because the bow snapped off, the ship couldn’t turn. Lieutenant Asceda told Acollia to leave the ship for the captain’s safety, but he refused. Worried, Asceda stuffed a bottle of wine in Acollia’s mouth and forced him to drink it. Acollia fainted and Asceda placed him in a 9 meter fishing dory, with some food and wine. He sent the ship away before he was shot down the ship, presumed to be dead, but actually was blown into a longboat. The longboat strings snapped and fell into the ocean, with only the fainted Asceda aboard. The last members on Acollia’s ship alive died when the Shipwreck ''blew up the powder magazine. Acollia’s distress signal was received by the navy. They sent a wave of 20 frigates to take down the ''Shipwreck. ''They discovered the only reason Negro joined the Navy was to take control of the Caribbean. So they blew up the magazine and executed all survivors. Negro was the only survivor of the many people aboard. He felt the heat of the fire as the developed a hatred to the Navy, whom he believed was just as cruel as everyone else. He took out his diamond knife, cut out his windpipe, put it in a bottle, and threw it into the ocean. He then grabbed some burning wood and burnt his own body. “The last we saw of ''the Shipwreck was a ball of fire sinking down to the depths!” Unknown officer The Movies “Incinerator” were in (Made up movies) Pirates of the Caribbean: The Flaming Windpipe The Flaming Shipwreck ''made its’ first appearance when it destroyed the ''Jailed Prisoner. The Prisoner ''moved in for a broadside, thinking it was a weak ship, but instead found a first rate with 106 guns moving towards it. Everyone on board was killed and the whole ship caught on fire. ''The Shipwreck battled 2 other ships soon after and won within a 1 minute range, since the other ships wasn’t prepared for battle. It then revealed its captain, Mastel Negro. “That experience I will never forget in my life!” That man…..who was he? Captain Mastel Negro, mate. ….I’m sorry, I don’t understand Spanish. William Turner and Jack Sparrow The Shipwreck later attacked ''the Dutchman and captured Will Turner. Jack Sparrow came to save him, but instead got captured too. They each were ordered to be whipped ‘til dead, but Jack and Will Managed to escape. The Dutchman was hunted down and was to be destroyed, but was able to escape thanks to the ''Chained Devastator and its captain, John Acollia. After introducing himself, Acollia tells the story of'' the Shipwreck, how it served in the Navy, and how Negro died aboard. 'The Shipwreck 'went to Tortuga and found the ''Black Pearl ''and destroyed it. When Jack returned, he found a sinking ''Black Pearl ''and a note that said: This be ye final warning! Jack dived towards the Pearl, but it sunk the second he reached it. He asks William for help, and Will goes to the Locker and retrieves the pearl. Acollia, meanwhile, has sneaked aboard 'the Shipwreck 'and tries to find any way to kill Negro. He is suddenly caught by the crew and locked in the brig. There, he picks the lock and frees himself. He sneaks to a longboat and sails away, back to 'the Devastator. 'There, he sees rumrunner’s isle and hopes to find any clue about killing Negro. He instead finds a wine bottle, with a tube inside. He sees that it’s a windpipe, and inside finds a letter saying what happened to Negro. Disgusted and fascinated, he takes it and searches for the 'Pearl and Dutchman.' He tells them about this and they realize it’s Davy Jones all over again, but a much powerful version. In the post credits scene, a man is rowing in a longboat away from where the 'Jailed Prisoner' was. He is rowing the direction 'the Shipwreck' headed and climbs aboard another passing ship. He is given some rest and a crew member asks his destination and his name. Turns out he is looking for 'the Shipwreck' and this man is Asceda. 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Final Survivors ''' The film starts with a frigate sailing out in sea. On 1 frigate, the captain and crew are discussing about whether the Shipwreck is real or not. Suddenly, the ship undergoes an attack by the Shipwreck. The remaining 2 frigates try sailing away, but they too, are destroyed. The crew board 1 frigate before destroying it, and a man is seen getting stabbed by Negro’s dagger before the credits start rolling. The Flaming Shipwreck secondly appeared in this film as destroying a ship mercilessly. The ''Black Pearl comes and challenges ''The Shipwreck, but lost. Suddenly, Captain Negro’s old friend, Asceda comes along. Negro pretended to be excited, but revealed his madness and orders 20 whips on Asceda. The scene leaves with a whip being aimed onto Asceda. To win that ship is not an easy task at all. John Acollia The crew members then had an argument about who stabs the windpipe: Sparrow (he missed the immortal chance for the Dutchman), Barbossa (''The Pearl got taken over, so he wants a new ship), Will (He wants Elizabeth to join him on his soul ferrying), and Acollia (who wished to claim his duty on the ship). This reasoned into a sword fight, where Will threw 2 swords at Jack and Barbossa, and amazingly, Acollia caught them. They decided to reason this out later. Will decided that they would need the help of an old ally: Calypso. He called out to the sea and asked for Calypso’s help. The waves started to get bigger and bigger. They knew that they would have to hurry and find ''the Flaming Shipwreck. Bloody Hell, we are dead mate! We must retreat! No! Sail right in! We must prove our real strength! Crew member and Acollia The Dutchman was able to find the shipwreck. The Dutchman led it to a place in the ocean, where The Chained Devastator and the Black Pearl arrived to start the battle. Suddenly, the sky darkened, the waves grew, and the captains could see jagged rocks rising from the ocean. A fearsome wind blew, and then came rain that could blind someone running. Finally, giant tornadoes crashed down onto the ocean. The battle of the Black rain would decide the true winner. ﻿This storm made many things dangerous. First of all, giant waves would come crashing onto the decks of the ships time to time. Second, the ships had to avoid the rocks and twisters, which could rip a ship apart. Third, boarding was extremely dangerous, since the rain could blind a man’s eyes. Finally, the ships would be knocked at very steep angles up to 30 degrees. By the end of this battle, only the best captains of the Caribbean would be able to survive. All 3 of the ships held off well, but The Chained Devastator lost by oil filled cannonballs that hit it. Lucky thing was, Acollia swung onto the Shipwreck just before The Chained Devastator ''did get destroyed. During this battle, Negro and Acollia fought in a different place in each scene of them. This is what happened. 1. As the ship made a hard turn to the starboard side, the entire ship slanted at a 45 degree angle, the 2 grabbed onto the mast and started fighting. 2. The ship made a furious plunge toward the bow, and the two grabbed onto the sail ropes. 3. Negro cut the rope Acollia hung onto, but Acollia did the same. They feel toward the ocean, but both grabbed the Anchor and started fighting again. 4. A wave washed on the ship, therefore the two were blinded when the wave hit. Acollia climbed up the Anchor and onto the deck of the ship. He tried to cut the Anchor rope, but was paused by Negro. The two continued their fight on the deck up to when Acollia was killed. Captain Acollia was winning against Negro when a crew member got behind him and stabbed him in the heart, but at the last moment, the badly injured Asceda whipped him and he fell off the ship, but grabbed onto the Anchor. Asceda quickly helped Acollia stab the windpipe, and when the captain came up, he started yelling in pain. He grabbed the dagger and Acollia’s sword so that they couldn’t take the captain’s ship. The windpipe was stabbed, which could save a life, in which he saved Acollia’s. See the curse for more information. The rest of the ships drift away. All 3 ships are damaged, and one even sank! We don’t stand a chance!” Ragetti When sailing to meet with the others, all of the crew are now normal and decide to stay with the new captain. Acollia grants Asceda first mate and he accepts. ''The Incinerator ''then vanishes into the horizon and gun sounds can be heard. ''The Navy Advances (1 and a half hour show) In here, The Shipwreck suddenly appears from the mist and grappling hooks are sent aboard the Pearl. Jack walks aboard sees Acollia walking down from the ship. Acollia throws him a bottle of rum and they have a discussion and a drink. Jack tells him about the havoc of a massive navy armada hunting down the pirates. Acollia asks them that they’ll need an army, in which Jack tells him they’re using the Brethren court ships. Jack tells Acollia they’ll also need a flagship, in which the Shipwreck will be. Though hesitating, Acollia agrees. Before leaving, they take a large gulp from their drinks, then throw the bottles in the air and shoot them with their pistols. At the meeting of the brethren, all the lords are debating on if they should fight or not. Then it switches to the navy discussing their battle plans. It switches back and forth, but in the end, the scenes end with both leaders of the fleets telling their men to prepare the fleets. At the battle, all the ships of the Brethren court fight against the Armada. The first shots are fired as each one of the ships rake fire. The court starts advancing and defeats the ships, but another wave comes and Acollia realizes that there is more than just 1 wave of ships. The Shipwreck takes full canvas and takes on the Flagship of the Armada, the HMS Carronade. Acollia is the first to come aboard and gets a chance to test his new sword. They are evenly matched, but the Pearl pulls alongside, the crew start to board, and Acollia is able to kick the captain down so that he sends the ship ramming into a very large rock. He then whistles to Asceda and he goes down under the ship with some crew members. The whole ship starts sinking head first into the water. Suddenly, Asceda comes up with the ships’ stern guns and tells the crew of the Carronade that they will be taking their cannons. Within minutes, the whole ship is at 90 degrees. The crew start tumbling into the ocean and within 10 seconds, half of the remaining crew are dead. Asceda climbs under and sets the magazine on, then climbs Acollia and dives into the ocean. The immense structure at a 90 degree angle suddenly explodes from the middle and the two parts crush each other. The brethren are stunned, but then cheer their hearts out. The film ends with the Armada retreating and Jack drinking a bottle of rum and instead of “A pirate’s life for me”, he sings “My Jolly Sailor Bold”. Characteristics & Armament Meet the most destructive and fearsome pirate ship of them all. John Acollia At first look, the Flaming Shipwreck ''looks similar to the Flying Dutchman. On closer look, though, it actually has many differences. The whole hull is built from strong, but light wood. On both broadsides, it has a black design that resembles fire. Under the bowsprit, it has a massive design that resembles a water serpent (it was later changed to a pirate with his cutlass up). The capstan was at the bow of the ship, where it was normally supposed to be located. The ship has better washrooms and better air than the other ships, with a separate room for the washroom and air vents. The crew’s room was very well organized. The hammocks were soft and there were vents that let in fresh air. Besides that, there was also a washroom just for the crew, also with vents that let in fresh air. It was also well organized had had seats for the crew to sit on. The captain’s room was located at the stern. It was spacious and fresh, with a table containing gold filigree on the legs. At the end, Acollia’s sword was seen kept inside the room. There was a washroom just for the captain and also the captain’s top 4 soldiers guarding the stern chasers. The rigging of the ''Flaming Shipwreck'' included 4 masts with silver sails. The fore mast was rigged with a topsail, a course sail, and a topgallant sail. The mizzen was also rigged with a course sail, a topsail, and 1 topgallant sail. The main mast was rigged with 1 course sail, 2 topsails, and 1 topgallant sail. The Jigger mast has only a spanker. At the bow is a jib sail and a spritsail. Between the foremast and Mainmast is a staysail. Between the Mainmast and Mizzen mast are 2 other staysails. Finally, between the mizzen and jigger masts is another staysail. Its sails look like they are on fire because the ship was actually set on fire during the curse. The large amount of cannons slows the ship down. This is the good thing of having so many sails, 17 in total. This ship is very maneuverable for a first rate ship. The ship also has a very fast speed for a first rate, with a speed of 10 knots on average, 11 – 12 knots (12.65 – 13.81 MPH) with full canvas, even 13 – 14 (14.96 - 16.11 MPH) knots in stormy weather. Its sails are gleaming silver. ''The Flaming Shipwreck is highly well armed with cannons. It carries 104 broad side guns, with 52 guns on each side. On the main gun deck, 30 thirty two pound guns are located. On the middle gun deck, 30 twenty four pound guns are located. 30 twelve pound guns are on the upper gun deck. The quarterdeck has 10 12 pound cannons. The forecastle has 2 42 pound cannons and 2 twelve pound cannons. At the stern, the ship also has two “long nines” (later 12 pound long guns ), which are rarely used to slow down enemies pursuing it, but instead to disable a ship’s bow so it has time to maneuver into a broadside attack. The stern chasers are actually rarely used. Overall, the ship is very well equipped with sails and cannons, making it an exceptional ship to command. It can beat both The Pearl and the Dutchman in weaponry. It could equally match the Endeavour. With its’ large amount of sails and heavy artillery, almost no ships stand a chance against this war machine. {C} The Flaming Shipwrecks’ hull looked like the hull for the ship below when cursed. Check hyperlink. Overall, the ship is very well equipped with sails and cannons, making it an exceptional ship to command. It can beat both ''The Pearl ''and the Dutchman in weaponry. It could equally match ''the Endeavour. With its’ large amount of sails and heavy artillery, almost no ships stand a chance against this war machine. The Flaming Shipwrecks’ hull looked like the hull for the ship below when cursed. Check hyperlink. http://www.moddb.com/members/armada-ec/images/french-ship-of-the-line#imagebox Like the ''HMS Endeavour and the'' HMS Dauntless, 'the Shipwreck' was based on the HMS Victory, though only some parts were similar. That is the number of cannons and length of the ship. The rest are based on other ships. In fact, the hyperlink above is the HMS Victory, but repainted. When free of the curse, the ship revealed the stern', the side railings and the figurehead were golden. If you want to see what it would’ve look like with the gold railing, go to the video below and focus on the big ship with red and black patterns. Savvy? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BewELjyf4qQ Here are a few more examples. Do the same as above, focus on the large red and black ship of the line. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rRS-GfsXgk&feature=BFa&list=HL1313867382&index=1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rRS-GfsXgk&feature=BFa&list=HL1313867382&index=1] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tugMqULYi4&feature=related ''The Curse of the Flaming Shipwreck ' The Flaming Shipwreck was a ship owned by Captain Negro. During his first years in the navy, he figured that he would be treated badly. So he decided to gain enough power for a destructive first rate. After 15 years of service, he accomplished his goal. He then sailed out and pulverized Acollia’s ship. The royal navy sunk Negro’s ship, and that led to him cutting his windpipe out and creating a geis on him and his ship. The dagger was the signature weapon of the ship. It had a black blade made from entirely diamonds. It was 25 cm long and could pierce through anything easily. It became cursed after the windpipe was cut out. Somehow, 5 faint symbols appeared on the dagger. They weren’t clear at first, but at the end, they revealed: Both Must die in time, which meant both the windpipe stabber and the captain, had to both die, and at the same time. At the end, the dagger was going to be retrieved, but the captain took it while he fell down and was never seen again. At the end, John Acollia’s third sword became the new signature weapon of the ship. From then on, he took prisoners from other ships as his crew. They were treated horridly, but got the ability to become an immortal person. Anyone on his ship for will automatically develop a form of a skeleton engulfed in flames within 1 day. The form is revealed in darkness. He orders anyone that’s not obeying to be killed with the dagger, which can kill the immortal. If a person stays on the ship for over 100 years, their second form might burn them to death. If you live within 10 days after 100 years of being a crew member, you can keep going on as part of the crew. When Acollia became the captain, everyone was still immortal, but lost their curse. Category:Blog posts